destroyermenfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Characters and Ships introduced in Blood in the Water
= Newly Introduced Characters BITW: = *'Niri-Aani 'Shee-ree People youngling female assigned to carry Dennis Silva's Doom Stomper and it's ammunition. She flies with him to Grik City aboard a captured Grik Zeppelin. *'Samuel Hudgens' a New United States Navy lieutenant (XO) aboard the heavy frigate NUSS Congress. Hb. p. 89 *'Ixtli' a young Holy Dominion Jaguarnista rebel who speaks English. Taught by Captain Anson Hb p. 72-73. * Kaam Captain of the Guard, Naa-kaani Clan of the Shee-ree People. Leader of a group of hunters sent to find Chack-Sab-At's recruiting party. He leads the allied Clans in an attack on the Grik under Dennis Silva as a diversion while Chack leads the party to Capture the Grik steam tugs and barges and free Lemurian Slaves. * Lef-ten-aant Lemurian name of a South African flier, real name unknown. He was the only survivor of a plane crash who befriended the Naa-kaani Clan of the Shee-ree People. He later died, probably of appendicitis, but not before improving the Clan's English. His last act was to shoot the plane's radio least his friends bring unwanted guests. []BITW Chap 17] * Emmanuel del Rio Negro introduced and captured by Fred Reynolds and Kari-Faask in Blood in the Water. Partially successful Holy Dominion Ambassador to the Grik, but contacted the League of Tripoli. Hb. p. 86 * Ulysses Locke Lieutenant in NUS Navy, tall with red mutton-chop side burns, aboard NUSS Zachary Taylor, a graduate of the Mobile Naval Academy (Asylum).Hb. p.220 * Ror'at-Raal leader of the Naa-kaani Clan of the Shee-ree People. Described as brindled furred, obese, with a leather breechcloth and looking like a younger Kaam. After much persuasion he commits to attacking the Grik [BITW Chapter 19 * Commodore (?) Semmes a Captain in charge of a New United States Squadron of two Ships of the line and four frigates with ship of the line NUSS ''Zachary Taylor'' as his Flagship. Chapter 18 * Shighat Regent Consort of Persia an ancient Grik. A friend of Regent Consort Ragak of Sofesshk of similar conservative views. Killed when General Halik's army defeated his. Hb. p. 161 * Sigg Captain in Halik's Grik Army. Hb. p. 122 * Kek-Taal Admiral commanding TF Alden aboard USS Baalkpan Bay CV-5. Died with his ship. * Ezra Willis captain of NUSS Congress, a portly hawk-beaked man who tells Fred Reynolds and Kari-Faask of the New United States. Hb. p. 166 * Ximen an elderly Holy Dominion Christian rebel Hb p.71. * Yikkit, Grik new style General trained by General Esshk under Shighat who transfers his loyalty to General Halik Hb. p. 164 = Vessels Newly Introduced in BITW: = *'[[IRIS Akagi|IRIS ''Akagi]], Grik/Japanese carrier (CV) survivor of the Battle of Second Madras Convoy (TF Alden) Chapter 30 * '[[USS Andamaan|USS ''Andamaan]] She was a protected seaplane tender with the gun deck removed and also carried troops. She could carry 20 Pb-1B 'Nancys' or 6 PB-5 'Clippers.' She could also carry troops. She was built from a captured Grik BB, Grik boilers and engines replaced. She had folding hanger doors bow and stern and catapults to launch aircraft, and cranes for their recovery. Hb. p. 97 Sunk in Kurokawa's attack. * [[NUSS Congress|NUSS Congress]] heavy steam frigate of the New United States Navy Hb. p. 89. * [[USS James Ellis|USS James Ellis]] named for Jim Ellis new Walker clone the first steel ship built by the alliance. Hb. p. 88 * [[USS Garan-Erris|USS Garan-Erris]] named for Geran-Eras new Walker clone the second steel ship built by the alliance. Hb. p. 88 Presumed sunk in Kurokawa's attack. * [[NUSS Eric Holland|NUSS Eric Holland]] (Holly) a steam/sail fast steamer armed with 54 guns the largest being six inch eighty-pounder rifles. Hb. p. 219 * I[[IRIS Kaga|RIS Kaga]],Grik/Japanese carrier (CV) sunk at the Battle of Second Madras Convoy (TF Alden) Chapter 30 * Leopardo Leone-class esploratori (Italian origin) 372 feet (109.4 m x ) long by 34 feet (10 m) beam Weight 2,600 Tons. Twin screws with a maximum speed of 30 knots. Armament : 8 x 120 mm (4.9 "), 6 x 20mm (0.8 "), and 4, 21" Torpedo Tubes. Complement: 210 officers and men. Hb. p. 420 * [[IRIS Soryu|IRIS Soryu]], Grik/Japanese carrier (CV) sunk at the Battle of Second Madras Convoy (TF Alden) Chapter 30 * [[USS Sular|USS Sular]] "troop transport capable of transporting two thirds of First Corps, and her sides covered by sliding racks that could drop up to a hundred stacked dories." Grik boilers and engines replaced. Hb. p. 97 * USS Tarakaan Island SPD (Self Propelled Dry-dock) was loaded with a squadron of 20 PT boats half of Third Corps tons of supplies, field artillery, ammunition, etc. Hb. p. 95 * [[NUSS Zachary Taylor|NUSS Zachary Taylor]]'' ''a steam/sail fast steamer armed with 54 guns the largest being six inch eighty-pounder rifles. Category:Lists